


Cadets Missing in January Galaxy Garrison Incident

by ladymac111



Series: Interstellar Medium [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conspiracies, Fictional politics, Gen, Newspaper article format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: The Galaxy Garrison Academy has finally released their official report on the events of January 28th.They report that an initially-unidentified object fell from space at around 2130 hours Mountain Standard Time, and landed in a remote area of Garrison property in the high desert outside the Academy grounds near Salt Lake City.  The object was intercepted by Garrison officers and staff.  However, three first-year cadets were out of bounds at the time, and appear to have become entangled with the ensuing chaos.  The cadets are being reported as missing, since no bodies have been recovered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also available as a PDF (author's preferred formatting preserved) [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B54ZbiNMqHQrVTA5UUQyeXlIU2M)

**Kamehameha Schools Graduate Among Cadets Missing in January Galaxy Garrison Incident**

 

_**Kit Sanderson, Hawaii Tribune-Herald** _

_Salt Lake City, Utah; March 7th 2087_

 

 **The Galaxy Garrison Academy** has finally released their official report on the events of January 28th.

They report that an initially-unidentified object fell from space at around 2130 hours Mountain Standard Time, and landed in a remote area of Garrison property in the high desert outside the Academy grounds near Salt Lake City. The object was intercepted by Garrison officers and staff. However, three first-year cadets were out of bounds at the time, and appear to have become entangled with the ensuing chaos. The cadets are being reported as missing, since no bodies have been recovered.

The official report states that the object that fell was a derelict satellite, a piece of decades-old space trash. However, independent civilian experts have published concurring opinions that the evidence that the Garrison has made available shows that the object does not match the design of any known object that humans have ever sent to space. As of this writing the Garrison continues to refuse any outside access to the recovered debris, or their own internal records of the event, despite numerous ongoing suits filed under the Freedom of Information Act.

The cadets reported missing are Ho'okanu Kealoha of Hilo, Hawaii; Lawrence Morales Solymar of Hammond, Indiana; and Pidge Gunderson of Salt Lake City, Utah. No other Garrison staff or students are missing, although several officers sustained minor injuries during the incident.

Immediately following the release of the Garrison's report, an independent statement was released to the press by Dr. Laura Gunderson of Salt Lake City, widow of Cmdr. Samuel Holt and mother of Lt. Matthew Holt, who were lost in the Kerberos mission tragedy last year along with their pilot, Lt. Takashi Shirogane.

Dr. Gunderson's statement says that Pidge Gunderson is in fact her daughter Katherine Holt, who was attempting to infiltrate the Garrison for further information regarding the loss of the Kerberos mission, which has been all but completely classified. Miss Holt completed 11th grade at East High School in Salt Lake City before she dropped out, and Dr. Gunderson falsified her school records so that she could enrol under her alias at the Galaxy Garrison Academy. The Garrison have so far not commented on Dr. Gunderson's statement.

Ho'okanu Kealoha graduated with high honors from the Kamehameha Schools Hawai'i Campus in 2086. After graduating he enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison Academy in the Engineering program. While a student at Kamehameha, he was a member of the rugby team and '86 winner of the Song Contest's Louise A'oe McGregor Award for his direction of the Senior Men. Cadet Kealoha's mother, Lani Kealoha, is a resident of Hilo and a member of the choir at The Church of the Holy Apostles.

Lawrence Morales Solymar is a 2086 graduate of Hammond High School and of the McCormick Flight School in Chicago, Illinois. Cadets Solymar and Kealoha were assigned as roommates at the Galaxy Garrison Academy.

A memorial service for Ho'okanu Kealoha was proposed in the Hilo community, however his mother Ms. Kealoha immediately refused, since he has not been declared dead. She has said that anyone moved to service should instead contribute to the legal fund that was set up to compel the Galaxy Garrison to publicly release their complete records of both the Kerberos mission incident, as well as the January incident in Utah, which are believed by some, including Ms. Kealoha, to be linked. More details about this fund are available in the statement released by Dr. Gunderson, which is linked below. Cadet Solymar's family have directed others to this fund as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want whole novels about the legal and political battles that come out of the Garrison covering up all of this. I want Laura and Lani to team up to bring down the entire system.
> 
> Many thanks to the Hawaiians in the fandom who have shared so much about their people and their experiences on Tumblr.


End file.
